Cloudy Misbehaves at The Movies Again (Sarah West’s Version)
''Cloudy Misbehaves at The Movies Again ''is Sarah West's sequel to Dorothyisthebest's Cloudy Misbehaves at the Movies and Gets Grounded. Plot Cloudy wants Sarah West to take him to see Teen Titans Go To The Movies, but Sarah said he has a lot of chores to get done, and they're saving money for Christmas Shopping in December. At the movies, Cloudy begins to throw a tantrum when Ms. Shaw gives them tickets to see The Great Mouse Detective, due to the fact that Great Mouse Detective got better reviews. So, Cloudy talks back to Sarah West. And Sarah West told Cloudy in the car that he won't get anything because of his bad attitude. Cloudy got grounded and has to go to bed early. Transcript Sarah West: Hey Cloudy, since it's Saturday, what would you like to do? Cloudy: Can we go to the movie theater to see Teen Titans Go To The Movies? Sarah West: No. I have a lot of chores to do today. You also have a lot of chores to do at home as well. And we're also saving money for Christmas Shopping in December. Cloudy: But Dorothy, I hate chores just like Cinderella. Besides, i hate the way that i was treating like Cinderella, so let's go see Teen Titans Go To The Movies! Sarah West: Cloudy, for the last time, the answer is no. You can either do the chores we're all doing at home, or you will have nothing at all. Manic: Hey Sarah West, the house's clean! Sarah West: Did you hear that, Cloudy? The house is clean. That means we can go. Cloudy: Yay! (At the movies) Mrs. Shaw: Welcome to the movies. What would you like to see today? Cloudy: Can we have two movie tickets to see Teen Titans Go To The Movies, please? Mrs. Shaw: I'm sorry to say this, but none of the moviegoers today could afford that movie because the price for tickets is far too high, and you'll have to wait until July to see that movie. Besides, Teen Titans Go To The Movies got a few bad reviews because nobody really likes Teen Titans Go. Cloudy: What? Is this some kind of a joke? Mrs. Shaw: Don't feel bad. How about two movie tickets for The Great Mouse Detective instead? That movie got much better reviews than Teen Titans Go To The Movies did. The Great Mouse Detective has positive ratings on the Rotten Tomatoes website, and it's Disney's 26th Full-Length Animated Feature in the Disney Animated Classics Canon. It's also a classic, because it came out in 1986. Oh, and it's also based on Basil of Baker Street, a children's book series by Eve Titus. Cloudy: No. I want what i want, so give it to me right now. Sarah West: Cloudy, you better not act like a 3 year old kid. We can either see The Great Mouse Detective, or you can have nothing at all. Cloudy: WELL, FACE IT YOU IDIOT, YOU ARE A LOSER! COME ON NOW. AND (BLEEP) ME, YOU FAT PIECE OF SPOILED EXPIRED RAW FOOD POOPY BUTTHEAD. Sarah West: That's it! We're going home. (In the car) Cloudy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sarah West: Stop crying Cloudy, i've told you that if you kept acting up. Then you're not getting anything. Cloudy: But Dorothyisthebest... Sarah West: Be quiet! I don't want to another word from you. I would rather done the dishes today if i knew if you're going to misbehave at the movies again. And i'm never taking you anywhere else ever again. When we get home, you're going to bed. (At Cloudy's home) Manic: Cloudy, your behavior was terrible. And now you're grounded until Thanksgiving. This means no more TV, no more video games, no more computer, no more public places of any kind, no more junk food, and no more anything else except for going to and go home from school, eating healthy foods like proteins, grains, dairy, bottles of water, fruits, and vegetables, doing chores at home, reading books that is for school, and that's it. Go to bed right now and don't come out until the 1st day of school begins in the fall. Your parents won't be happy with you when they get home. Cloudy (running upstairs): (Spike the Dragon's No soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West